The Big Brother
by Orhunlar
Summary: Being reincarnated in the body of the infamous Kyuubi? Actually being a human with annimal appandages? Having to take care of eight other tailed humans(?). Well, the plot is messed up at it is, I suppose it won't matter if someone tries to change it a little, will it?
1. Chapter 1

"To a well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure"

That was just another way of saying "Don't fear death"

Yeah, maybe to brave and selfish ones, that could be their motivator, but I was far from brave, and I liked to think myself as a _tactical_ guy, so I never had problem if someone I did not know was getting bullied at my school, I would not think twice about it.

I always had a fear of death. From the moment I learned about death, to my last breaths.

It always scared me. I was not a religious guy, per see, so I never believed in things like the afterlife, or reincarnation. Never made sense to me, so I never could say myself that there was something else after giving our last words.

I was pretty sure that this was my punishment for not believing.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Look what I found with Matatabi!"

"Oh, that's a really cool looking rock Chomei, did you brought it for me?" I ask to the teenage looking girl, raising my head

The first thing I learned after my reincarnation was that, this was not the Naruto world I _knew_ about.

Along with the revalation that I was not a giant, orange fox, but that I was a 16 year old looking teen with nine fox tails.

Yeah, imagine my surprise after that revalation.

I was fairly handsome, props to the old man, and cool looking. Along with a orange and red combination of hair that was mostly leaning towards red, I was pretty sure that I would be able to swoon any lady that I met in due time.

The real problem was the tails, because as far as I know, there was no type of human with animal appendages in this world.

Atleast we were products of chakra, so that's a plus for future henge projects in the making.

The best and the worst thing about my new life, as you can guess, was my siblings.

"Yeah Nii-sama! We were so lucky to find it, so we decided to give it to you!" My little sister told me.

Chomei, the seven tailed beast(or human in this case?). My oldest little sister, which I have four of them, was anything else you expect from one of the big three(as our little siblings decided to call us along with Gyuki, the eight tails). She was cheerful, loved to play with others, and was absolutely breathtaking(_that_, you can expect from her).

With her soft green hair, and hourglass shaped figure, I was pretty sure that she can convince anyone except our siblings to sleep with her. She was _that _beautiful. The only thing that put off her image was the wings and the tail, but even those were good looking.

Of course, my other siblings were nothing to scoff at too.

"Hello Nii-sama, hope you liked the present we had for you. We searched the whole beach to find the one in this perfect shape."

"Matatabi! You were not supposed to say that we were searching for it! Now all of our luck is gone!" Chomei retorted to the cat girl besides her.

Yes, _cat girl_.

Now, please get your minds out of the gutter, because I do not harbor any feelings for my siblings except for the brotherly love. But I had to admit, she was looking so _cute_ with that cat ears and her two little tails, which were always tucked up with each other when she was flustred or embarrassed.

Matatabi, my youngest sister and the voice of reason in our little group. With her sapphire blue eyes, and sky colored hair, no man was able to resist the ultimate attack of her, the Puppy Eyes no-jutsu!.

*Cough-Cough* I think I got lost in my thoughts again, sorry for that.

"Pshhh, I don't think a rock is going to be a good gift for anyone, Matatabi, especially for Kurama-nii."

"Grrrr, I believe Nii-sama _loved _our gifts, didn't you Nii-sama?"

And here comes the youngest of us all, Shukaku, the one tail.

The racoon tailed boy was a pain in the ass, but he meant good, and he was still my sibling so I loved him anyways. I was still suspicious about him having an inferiority complex, since he always got into those "more tails equals more power" arguments with Kokuo. I really need to talk old man about that sometime.

To be fair, Shukaku looked _even better _than me in some aspects. Like his hair, which was soft sand colored and looked kinda wild, similar to mine, but better since he had it short. And his clothes were looking _good_ on him, completing the desert bandit image he was trying to sell.

"I don't think Nii-Sama can't say anything but 'good' to those two"

That was Son Goku, the most observant in our little group.

When I was born again, I did not thought Son Goku to be this... skinny. He was no means scrawny, mind you, but he did not fit to my image of a gorilla beast turned human. I was expecting more of a muscle mass combined with some anger, not a slim build guy with the most anger control after me and the old man.

Well, you can't have everything, right?

"S-Son-Nii! D-Don't s-say it l-like that! K-Kura-nii loves us all the s-same!"

And here comes my favorite sibling, Isobu!

To be fair, I told them I loved them all the same, but I was pretty sure no one expect my little sister Isobu believed that.

Heck, even _I_ didn't believe myself!

Isobu was... petite, to say. You could understand that she was technically a woman by her chest, but she was by far the shortest out of us all.

My favorite little sibling had magenta hair that reached her shoulders, along with pretty yellow eyes that no human can possess. She always wore a bag that I made for her, no matter the occasion. I gave her that bag because she _loved _to collect shiny things, like a bird(which was pretty ironic since she was technically a turtle).

And most important of all...

She was the cutest thing in the existence!

I am _not_ joking here, if you could see her flustred face, you would say the same too!

"Hah, we all know Kura-nii-sama favors you the most out of us all, Isobu. No need for you to sugarcoat it!"

That was my five tailed sister, Kokuo. I still don't know what was her problem with our younger siblings, but I'm starting to think it's the opposite of Shukaku, a superiority complex.

I reached that conclusion when I saw Kokuo was looking like she was in heaven when one of the older siblings complimented her, but always got angry when one of the younger ones tried it.

That, in conclusion, made her angry when she saw her oldest sibling spending time with one of the younger ones than her.

Or she could just be a tsundere, that's an option too.

Atleast she did not brag about her beauty, which would be impossible since all my sister's are beautiful, but it would also made the shy Isobu so heart broken and wary of how others will see her, she would never be able to get out of her shell!

To be fair, Kokuo _was_ a grade A beauty, props to old man again. She had silk white hair, a face that can be the second cutest out of all except Isobu when she stopped frowning, and a little bit of an angry-tsundere side which made her look even more out of reach and beautiful.

She also _loved _to brag about her tails, which made the least tailed of us, Shukaku, really angry. Those two always got into arguements and I was the one who had to stop them from fighting it out, since I'm the big brother and all.

I got up get behind Kokuo, then karate chopped her head to shut her up

"Oi, kids, stop fighting. That goes for you too Shukaku, I can see you slowly getting ready to shout at Kokuo" I calmly told my three siblings. As Shukaku was going to retort, my saviour came.

"I suppose Nii-Sama finally got sick of your arguments, huh?" A very distinct male voice told behind Chomei.

"Sai-nii! You're not meditating! We're so lucky!" Chomei run towards Saiken, the six tailed beast and gave him a big hug.

This was Saiken, usually my savior and helper with my siblings, especially when they're arguing. I cannot remember how many times he had to save me from those arguements between Shukaku and Kokuo. He's definitelly my favorite male sibling.

He has a magenta-pink hair that's going towards white, which he keeps long so no one can see his eyes, even us. Well, except for me. Once he showed me his eyes, he also told me that I was the only one he trusted enough for it, it made my heart beam with joy.

His eyes are truly beautiful, just like two emeralds under the moonlight. I still don't know why he hides them but I won't pester it. He usually meditates in his alone times, in the forest clearing I showed him. Just like his tails, he can also create silk, so he also have some skill in making clothes and all. I still think we should exploit it by selling them, but if he says no, then it's a no.

"Food is ready guys! I made boar and rice tonight!" A loud voice came through the other side of the cave, and all of the tailed beasts(except for me) ran towards where the voice came. That was the second oldest out of us all, the eight tailed beast Gyuki.

Us tailed beast don't have to eat anthing, since we're made out of chakra and all, but one time I tried to make something to eat together, Gyuki took real interest in it, so right now he's practicing his new recipe I thought him.

Gyuki is what I expected from him, hard on the outside, but a complete softheart on the inside with a soft spot for his family. He has a very intimidating presence on strangers, the one which makes them pee their pants on the spot. By far he's the luckiest out of us all, since he can have his tails retract inside him. But he cannot get rid of the horn like things on his head, so that's a plus for us and a minus for him.

After all of us got seated and brought out our little bowls made by wood, we start chit-chatting. It's mostly about what we all did the whole day, but when time comes to me I clear my throat and they all pay rapt attention to me with excited looks on their faces.

Now, one should understand our little system here to what's got them so excited. In short, I'm the one who takes care of them, teach them new things and listen to their problems. In short, if their big brother is going to have a speech, it must be either:

One-I'm teaching them something new

Two-I found something really cool

Or Three-Something big is going to happen

I get up from my seat and look all of them in the eye, one by one. Then I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I just had a hawk summon come to me from father, and by what the message says, he wants us to come and live with him in the village."

They all fell silent for a second...

Then chaos.

"WHAT?!"

"AHHHH! WE'RE SO LUCKY!"

"WHAT IS FATHER THINKING?!"

"I-I NEED TO COLLECT MY T-TRESURES!"

I clap my hand while enforced with chakra, and make a sound/air wave to stop the shouting.

"All of you, this was not an order from the father, but a humble request. If one of you does not want to come, they can just tell me, and I will be staying here with them." I calmly tell them, and take a bit of rice in my mouth.

'Hmm, Gyuki really surprassed himself this time'

"But Nii-sama, they're humans! We don't know how to talk with humans!" Matatabi tries to retort, but I already have an answer to that.

"Human's are not different than any of us, so do not worry about fitting in. I also know some things about how humans behave and all, so I can teach you all about what to do and how to have some public manners." I say to my sister, and that shuts her up.

There's a silence for a minute where everyone is thinking of what to do. Finally, Saiken breaks the silence.

"If it's possible, I want to travel to the village father is residing in. It would do us good to see some new places." He says with a little smile, and I nod to him.

"Yeah, I will come too!"

"I-I w-will too!"

"Alright! Let's go see father!"

I smile at the perfect picture infront of me while slowly eating my rice and boar.

I might miss my old life in Earth, but my time there has already been finished.

Now, I have a responsibility. I will protect my little siblings and show them all the good things in the world, all the while keeping my unsustainable anger in check.

I take another piece of the boar meat infront of me.

I have a family in this life, and I don't plan on losing them too...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well, I welcome you all to the first chapter of "The Big Brother", a project that I had in my mind for some time. In case you guys wonder about the current world and all, I decided to make a "Question and Answer" part at the very start of every chapter. I will answer every four questions that were the firsts of each chapter._

_Hope you liked he chapter, until mext time_

_-Orhunlar_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, everyone ready?" I ask my little siblings without turning away from the bag I'm filling with Gyuki's food. That boy really made me an addict, I tell you.

A chorus of agreement comes behind me.

"Yes Nii-sama!"

"We're ready nii-san!"

"Let's go Kura-nii!"

I close the bag I was filling and tie it down to my shoulder, then I take out the map old man sended us through hawks.

"Alright, we need to go towards south, it seems like father loved the hotter climate more. If we go with a steady pace, I think we will be able to reach it in three days." Then I fold the map and put it into my bag.

"Alright then, let's go!" I tell them with the best smile I can muster. It seems like it works tho, so I don't have to put more force into it.

* * *

_**(6 hours later)**_

I stop and look at the setting sun, which my siblings comply.

"Why did we stop Kurama-nii?" Gyuki asks from behind me. I just give him a smile and take out a blanket Saiken made for me.

"Well, in human culture when the sun start's setting, humans eat their third and last meal of the day. Since we're learning how to be humans, I decided it would be good to teach you guys some etiquettes about eating. I'm looking at you Chomei." I say while my eyes drift to my Seven Tailed sibling. Atleast she has the dignity to blush.

"Etiqu-what?" Shukaku asks with a confused face. It seems like I need to teach them some new vocabulary too.

"Etiquette, which means I will teach you how to behave politely around others. We will start our lessons with table manners, and go from there. Now, all of you come and sit to the blanket." I even pat the empty space on blanket while saying that to seem like a big brother too!

Me and my siblings make a circle and I tell them to take out their bowls and forks.

"Now, I know you all eat with using the forks and spoons I gave you, but the rest of the world does not." I point at the fork at their hands. They all take a look at the cutlary they're holding and then stare at me.

"Then what do they use, Nii-sama?" Matatabi asks with shining eyes. That girl loves to learn new things.

I just chuckle and bring out a pair of chopsticks, and hold them like how father taught me. I take out a bowl of rice I preserved with leaves from my bag and start eating. Their eyes stare at the movement of my hands, and watch as I put a bowl of rice in my mouth.

After I finish chewing, I reach out to my bag and bring out eight pairs of chopsticks. I give them all a pair and put a bowl of rice infront of them all.

"Anyone who masters the way of holding chopsticks before I finish my rice, gets the privilage of eating a dessert made by me after dinner." I tell them with a grin. Their eyes shine with the word 'dessert' and all of them starts working on their chopstick holding.

I just chuckle at their crestfallen faces when they realise it's not as easy as it seems, and continue eating my meal.

* * *

_**(15 minutes later)**_

"NOOOOOO!"

"D-DON'T!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"GIVE US MORE TIME, I BEG OF YOU!"

I just raise an eyebrow at the antics of my siblings. Does my desserts taste that good?

'Meh, probably' I shrug and eat the last piece of my rice.

"""NOOOOOO!"""

They all fall at their faces with small tears leaking out their eyes, even Shukaku!

Well, it seems like you can't beat the classics of anime.

I grin at my siblings and and put down my empty bowl with my chopsticks on top of them. Then I get up, dust my kimono and look at them.

"It seems like none of you are worthy of my new dessert. A shame, I was thinking of making a cake-" They all gasp "With _chocolate._" They all gasp again, but with even _more_ betreyal in their voices. Seriously, I shouldn't have introduced them to chocolate, now whenever I talk about it they all suddenly appear from nowhere and interrogate me about it.

Well, atleast it's a good way of bribing and threatening them.

Suddenly, Kokuo appears infront of my face with some tears in her eyes and an angry/pouting look on her face.

"How could you! I never would think in my wildest dreams that you would do this to us!" She accuses me. I just raise an eyebrow and ask what she's talking about.

"I'm talking about THIS!" She showes her chopsticks to my face. I take a look at them and realise what she's talking about.

"I did not do this! You cannot blame me because your chopsticks are coated with chakra! It's probably because you guys sabotaged each other!" I try to retort, but it seems like she has another things to say.

"Oh? Then how do you explain _all _of our chopsticks being covered with chakra?!"

I just take a look at their chopsticks and gawk at what I'm seeing.

"I demand punishment! And for your crimes, you will bake me a chocolate cake!" Kokuo declares with a smug face.

"Me too! I need to get that recipe!"

"Count me too!"

"I want some chocolate cake too!"

And that's how I ended up baking eight chocolate cakes for my siblings as a punishment. The sad thing was they covered all of their traces of framing me, so I had to bake them if I wanted to keep my trusty big brother figure!

'I'm so proud of you guys' I think with a tear falling down my face. It seems like their cool big brother is starting to rub off on them.

* * *

_**(Next Day, Around 16.00)**_

"Ahhhh! The plants here are so beautiful!" Chomei gushes over all the new flora around us with Isobu. It seems like she was starting to get bored of our little cave we called home.

Well, I can't blame her, even I was starting to get a little sick of seeing the same things over and over again for years. This new village will be a new start for all of us.

I took out the scroll old man send to me and re-read it again. In the scroll, he talks about how he wishes for us to come there and live with him _and_ his children.

Now, the real kicker here is that father specifically _ordered _me not to tell the others about his children if we were coming to the village, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Yep, you guessed it right, we're talking about Ashura and Indra Otsotsuki.

The names of his children were not present in the scroll, but I had foreknowledge, so I knew it anyways.

I sighed and closed the scroll, then walked towards where my siblings were looking and whispering among themselves.

"Oi, what are you guys looking at?" I called out to them, and all of them suddenly stopped and looked at me.

...

Then Isobu ran and hugged me with all the force she could muster, then started to ramble about 'impostors' and 'trying to take your place'. I put a hand on her head and ruffled it, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

I got on one knee and asked her what was happening that made her so scared. She just buried her face on my shoulder and pointed at something Son Goku was holding.

I piggybacked Isobu and walked towards Son Goku. In his hands was...

...

...

... a fox?

My mind blanked for a second, and when it returned, I was outright laughing at the absurdity of it.

I knew this would happen sooner or later, but damn I did not think it would be this hilarious!

After laughing so hard, I wheezed a bit, but when I finally stopped all my siblings were looking at me with confusion.

You see, where we live we do not have any type of animal that represents our tails, we mostly have rabbits, boars and and some ground bugs like centipedes or ants, so when they found a fox, they probably got so confused that they thought it was trying to take my place or something.

"Ahhh, that was a good laugh. Now, gather around kits, because I'm gonna teach you something really important." They all look at each other but comply anyways.

In the mean time, I take the little fox from Saiken's hands and start petting it. It seems like this little kit loves me, not a shocker since I have fox tails and all, but it feels good to be loved by an animal anyways.

"So, I was going to tell you about how we're going to meet with new animals and plants on our way, but I never thought that we would meet with the animals we represent. This little guy here-" I point at the fox "-is a fox. Father made all of our tails based on an animal, so when you see an animal with your tail, do not go into panic. Since I'm based on a fox, they usually are more friendly towards me, because of my tails and scent I gave. Any questions?" I ask them after finishing my speech.

All of them suddenly start bombarding me with questions about which animal they represent or where can they find their own animals. I gather chakra in my hands and make a soundwave to shut them up, which works flawlessly. I take a deep breath and start casting a genjutsu.

But I need to warn them about what I'm doing first, unless I want them to break it by reflex.

"Now, I will cast a genjutsu for all of you to see what animal you are based on, please do not try to break it by accident."

Since we're all made of chakra, we automatically feel when an intruder is trying to mess with our minds, and this led to my siblings break a genjutsu by reflex.

It's a good thing to have, but we all need to warn each other before trying to use genjutsu, so we're not that proficent in it.

Also, I can't even make cool pranks by using it!

*Cough-Cough* Sorry, lost in my thoughts again.

I decide to go from youngest to oldest, so I made an image of a racoon first.

"What the hell is that?" Shukaku asked while examining the animal infront of him. It seems like he already understood this was his animal.

"That's a racoon, Shukaku. Normally silent thieves for foods, but they don't have any problem using their claws to fight too. Pretty cool guys, you can find them either in forests or trying to steal your things." I tell him, and a big grin forms on his face. He nods at me and starts to talk about how the racoon had that dope black lines and those cool eyes. I just roll my eyes at my youngest sibling and make a genjutsu of a cat.

"This is a cat, the animal you're based on Matatabi. Pretty crafty and sneaky things that likes cuddles. They're pretty much in every settlement as pets." Matatabi just stares at the cat with shining eyes and nods abstently.

Then I cast a genjutsu of a turtle.

"Isobu, this is a turtle. They can live for atleast a hundred year and they have very pretty shells. Usually tends to stay under sun at beaches, so you can find them there." Isobu nods fervently at me. I cast another genjutsu, but this time it's a gorilla.

"This is an ape, Son Goku. A really strong animal that can pack a punch, and has remarkable intelligance for an wild beast. But they do not usually have long tails, so don't try looking so hard. Also, you can them in jungles." I tell my four tailed sibling, and he smiles at me with pride. Huh, I guess he loved his animal.

"This, is an horse Kokuo" I point at the magestic white horse I made "Pretty fast and helps humans on many occasions, so it's easy to find one in human settelments or plains."

She just looks at the magestic horse with awe and I can see some arrogance starting to build up in her eyes. I quickly turn toward Saiken and make a silkworm.

"This is a silkworm Saiken, used for it's precious silk and to fertilise some plants. Nearly every forest has them, so it's kind of impossible to miss if you're looking for them"

He seems not to mind his animal being a bug, so I just cast a genjutsu of a dragonfly.

"Chomei, this is a dragonfly. One of the fastest bugs I know of and can fly. You can find them in lakes, flying around."

"Eeeee, so lucky!" Chomei start to fawn over it. I just roll my eyes(again) and cast my last genjutsu.

"Gyuki, this is an octopus. Probably the most intelligent animal living in the seas and it makes some good food." I tell him, and his eyes suddenly start shining.

"Ohhh, I need to find one to ask about new recipes!" He takes out his litle notebook and starts writing something. I just sweatdrop at my sibling.

'I din't mean it like that!'

In the end, I break the genjutsu and ask them if they liked the animals.

"Yeah! Mine was the coolest of them all! Those black rings were too cool to mess with!" Shukaku boldly exclaims, but Kokuo just scoffs at him, making him turn at her.

"You have somthing to say, hooves?" Shukaku asks with a bold grin, which makes Kokuo gasp with horror. I wonder where did he learn the word 'hooves'?

"My animal was leauges ahead from your pathetic hobo!" And~ Shukaku is now angry. I really wonder where they learn these words like hobo or hooves, because I'm pretty sure that I did not told them in my language lessons.

"You take that back, you pathetic excuse for a mount!" Shukaku screams at Kokuo

Uh-oh, she just screamed and started beating him! I suppose it's time for big brother to stop them! I go beside them and karate chop them on the head.

"Now now, both of your animals were cool and beautiful in their own parts, but right now we need to reach father's village in time, so no more fighting, alright? Now, say sorry to each other."

They just grumble under their breaths and look to different sides, it seems I need to be more persistant about this.

I karate chop their heads once more.

"Now, I couldn't hear you guys clear enough, please speak a little bit louder." I say with a sickly sweet voice. I hope that does the work.

"Hmp, you're a represantation of a hobo and a thief, but sorry anyways." Kokuo insult/apologies Shukaku.

"Grrr, and you have a terrible mount and a big feet of an animal, but sorry too." Shukaku does the same too.

"Why you-!"

And they're at it again. *Sigh* Where did I do wrong?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hope you guys liked this chapter, had to make some changes on it multiple times, but I hope I did not messed it up in the proccess..._

_Whatever! Right now we have something important, the first question of the series! Let's see it, shall we?_

**_Daisuke SSJ asked: _**_Ufff me encanta... Esto será algo más basado en el día día de la familia o habrá acción?_

_**Translation: **Uff, I love it... Will this be more based on family day or will there be action?_

_**Answer: **Yes, I plan on doing action too, but not this early on the fic. But yeah, this will be based on mostly family interraction on the first chapters._

_Well, hope you all a good day, I'm gonna eat some food now_

_-Orhunlar_


End file.
